


The One Where Yuri Gets Drunk

by TaymeeLove



Series: Yuri!!! On Ice Kink Week [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bottom Yuri Plisetsky, Drunk Sex, M/M, Not Beta'd, Top Otabek Altin, UnEdited ((at least not as much as I'd like it to be))
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 14:51:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11150706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaymeeLove/pseuds/TaymeeLove
Summary: Yuri gets drunk at the gala after the Grand Prix and Otabek tries to just take him back to his room, but Yuri has a different idea.





	The One Where Yuri Gets Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really specify age. Though, it is mentioned that this is pretty much right after episode 12. I chose not to use the underage tag though, cause basically everything written in canon/canon complacent/canon divergent is going to be underage so it just feels a little oxymoron ((for me at least)) to tag as such.

Otabek had never seen Yuri drunk before, he assumed that the Russian blood made it difficult, and he was wrong. Yuri was two sheets to the wind after just three shots of straight vodka they'd snuck in their water bottles in the banquet. He was sure Yuri would get caught if he kept on going like he was, it was almost like a replay of Yuuri's events of the year before. 

"Beka," Yuri whined, practically humping Otabek's leg. "Want to get out of here?" 

"Sure, Yura, your drunk. I'll take you to your room." 

At least he attempted to just take Yuri to his room, the young blonde had no intentions of letting him leave after they entered. 

They rode the elevator up, Yuri keeping mostly to himself as Otabek stood with his back against the wall. As reached the room Yuri tried a few times to get his key in a few times, before Otabek helped him with the card. It rang its okay to enter and turned green, Yuri wasted no time after the door was open to rip his suit jacket from his shoulders, popping all the buttons of his shirt off with how fast he took it off. They fell to the floor at the same time leaving Yuri shirtless in front of the older boy before Otabek even had time to close the door all the way behind them. 

"I've thought about this since I got on your motorbike." Yuri spoke in a slurred mix of Russian and English that Otabek tried very hard to translate correctly. "I thought about how I wished it was you between my legs." 

"You don't mean that, Yura, go to bed." 

"Is that a command, sir?" Yuri begged. His pants and shoes were off in the blink of an eye as he walked backwards towards the bed naked as the day he was born. "Join me." 

Otabek had a strong will, but when the boy of your fantasies was before you telling you that you were what they wanted. Well, his will could only go so far. He followed Yuri's lead and took his suit jacket off and his button up. Pants and shoes followed next, his own tie already off and in his pocket from the dinner. 

"Thought about you every time I touched myself," Yuri commented. His hands running up and down the length of his dick in a loose fist. "Wished it was your fingers running up and down my cock." 

Yuri waited for Otabek to crawl naked onto the bed with him before he spread his thighs and continued his speech with the fingers of his other hand inching towards where he wanted Otabek to look. "Your fingers stretching me open. Your dick spitting me open instead of my toys." 

"Fuck, Yura. You can't just say things like that." 

"Oh? Then make it so I can't speak." 

In Yuri's fuzzy brain, it sounded more sexy than the reality of the statement was. His bedroom talk needed work, but Otabek was glad to help fix that. Getting up from the bed with a smirk on his face at Yuri's protesting whine, he went to Yuri's bag in search for lube. He found a flavored bottle, peach, and walked back over to the bed to return to his position from before. 

Otabek leaned forward to give Yuri his first kiss. He wished that he could have kissed Yuri sober, but that could wait for the morning. His hands ran along every patch of skin that he could reach of Yuri's; his creamy thighs up to his hips were stroked by fingers walking up them towards the soft ribs that were counted with every reverent touch that Otabek gave them. Half moon shapes were left in Otabek's back as he reached Yuri's hips with his caresses and continued to get darker as the palm of his hands finally reached back around to Yuri's ass. 

Yuri closed his eyes and spread his legs again, as he heard the click of the lube being opened. The sweet smell of nectar flowed towards his nose as he took a deep breath in when Otabek's finger massaged at his opening. He knew what would come next, he'd done it a thousand times to himself in hopes that today would finally come, Otabek was far nicer than he was to himself though. Otabek's finger gently prodded at his hole before finally entering to the first knuckle. Yuri pushed his hips down to pull Otabek's finger farther inside of himself, not feeling like being teased, but Otabek grabbed his hips before he could pull in anymore than the second knuckle. Another whine left his throat as he was caught with the teasing motion of Otabek's advances. 

"We're going to do this my way or no way. Even if your too drunk to remember our night together, your body will remember it." Otabek whispered in his ear causing Yuri to shudder. Otabek slowly went through each finger, before he got to three. "You ready, Yura?" 

"I've been ready for an hour!" Yuri cried out. He'd been begging Otabek for some time to just get on with the sex already, but Otabek had other plans. 

With his clean hand Otabek poured lube directly onto his dick and began stroking it, then pulling his hand from Yuri he didn't give the younger boy a chance to gripe about feeling empty before he pushed himself in half way. He paused as Yuri let out a long moan at the intrusion. Even with all the prep, Yuri still hadn't ever taken anything bigger than the cheap dildo he bought from a novelty store. 

"Ah. Fuck, Beka!" Yuri yelled when he began to breath again. It was meant to sound pissy and like his usual banter, but this time it sounded breathy and more like praise. 

Otabek pulled out a bit before entering again all the way. Once fully sheathed he continue the motion of half in, half way out, and all the way in. He'd switch it up sometimes just to keep Yuri on his feet, but before long Yuri began babbling and Otabek grabbed Yuri's swollen member that lay untouched on his stomach. 

"You gunna come all over yourself," he asked pulling on Yuri until he screamed out and spilled on his abs. "That's it." Otabek praised as he continued to fucked into Yuri a few more times before spilling into him. 

-x-  
The next morning.  
-x- 

"Ow." Yuri commented grabbing onto his throbbing skull. He rolled over to sit up and grab some water, but a pull in his backside had him repeating his exclaim from earlier. He looked back to see of he had fallen while drunk and maybe bruised himself and was greeted by a rare smile from Otabek. 

"Knew I'd make you remember," he said smugly as he got up with no problem, to get Yuri his water. 

"That wasn't a dream?!"

**Author's Note:**

> Day One -- Drunk Sex


End file.
